Forum:Corpse Party: Dead Winter Roleplay Details
The Dead Winter RP is now complete, however, Epilogues for the characters must be added to this page and the owner of the character must state their alias: Epilogue - Semyon Petrovl (xSeiko) 2 Weeks after the events of Dead Winter, Semyon finally settled down. He was able to purchase a single apartment for himself, in which he owned a computer that allowed him to contact his friends (Nikolai, Sahil, Kitty) as well as the essentials for him to live. Semyon continued his training, and had even contemplated signing up for the Russian Army; however, he decided against this, preferring a much more quiet life. '' ''Occasionally, Semyon would visit the "remains" of Polaris, leaving behind only a bouquet of white flowers. On his last visit to Polaris, he left behind not a bouquet of white flowers, but a Makarov PM pistol with a single bullet. '' Epilogue - Asume Kisamini (xSeiko)'' Unknown to the survivors of Dead Winter, the charm that Asume had them do did not only allow them to escape; it freed her soul and body. Asume was subsequently brought back to the real world, alive and living. Though she did not contact the survivors and thank them for freeing her, she was able to take down the charm that she had accidentally posted onto the internet and therefore prevent any more suffering. Her "rebirth" allowed for her to grow out of her depression, and eventually, allowed her to get back to reality after suffering hallucinations and insomnia after her initial escape. '' Epilogue - Nikolai Gromarov (Chaosraven)'' Shortly after leaving the other survivors on the night of thier return, Nikolai collapsed on the silent streets of his home town. He awoke in hospital two weeks later discovering that the wounds the creatures had inflicted upon him left traces amounts of a lethal toxin and over time it been to reproduce, thankfully a cure was found and Nikolai was released within a day of injection and with his wounds healed, he walked into the night. The next day Nikolai went to visit his sisters resting place with a bouquet of roses, marking the 3 years since her death...however unlike previous visits...he noticed another bouquet by her grave....... '' Corpse Party: Dead Winter is a roleplay based mostly in the Wiki's Chat. It was "created" early in the morning of December 1st (something like 2 AM GMT) by Chaosraven, xSeiko, Ebob0531 and SahilD. The story currently follows the four of us in the multi-dimensional nexus that allows the mysterious town of Polaris to exist. This topic will be used for details about the story, including the backstory to Polaris and the nexus as well as character information. Being that this is a forum topic, this can be edited by just about everyone. Use the latter feature to make your own character description and whatnot for use in the story, and/or for fixing errors. Anyway, here it is. Backstory The story of Dead Winter is based in Polaris, an abandoned town in the northern regions of Belarus. The town had been built in 1889, and in the years of WWII it was taken by Nazi forces during their attempt to take Russia; the townsfolk were massacred violently: men shot dead and burned alive, women raped and slaughtered. Children were also killed, many were simply shot dead upon sighting without a second thought. For the Nazis, they'd cleaned the town. But the spirits of the townsfolk remained, and the town became known by the Germans as "Die Verfluchte Stadt", or "The Cursed Town". Stationed units went missing, and their bodies were sometimes found brutally violated usually missing limbs and appendages. When they were pushed back to Berlin, the Russians ignored the town and it became hidden by the snow and winter storms. Years later, in early 1996, an attempted rebuild of Polaris took place. Much of the city was covered in snow that had not been removed for years and it continued to blow, even in Summer. This was thought to be unnatural at first, but was soon shaken off and ignored. The harsh weather impaired the attempted rebuild, and many workers perished from the horrible cold due to frostbite or hypothermia. Work began on a large skyscraper building, "the Eagle", to tower above the town and act as a centre point for the building. However, the skyscraper was only partially finished as reports of workers being plunged to their death mysteriously began to surface as well as other cases of death. The workers were still willing to build, and many turned to high-grade environmental suits in the hopes that they would help them from the cold and even military units from an Estonian detachment came to help as security for the workers in the hopes that it would be finished quicker. The rebuild, however, was a failure and ended in late 1997 after a large and sudden massacre of numerous workers and their Estonian security. The city was reclaimed by the winter snow and once again became hidden to the world. In early 2001 however, a cult formed and a way to "see Polaris' true beauty" surfaced. The cult, better called the "Ardut-Rakshi", posted the way of doing this onto the internet in 2003 but it was taken down in the next year as the cult died down and it's members dwindled; this was because they had used this "way", and were transported to the multi-dimensional nexus that allowed Polaris to continue to exist. As the cult came to an end, the three leaders of the cult came together and performed the spell, being teleported to Polaris and never returning. In late 2011, a "charm" surfaced on the internet. It claimed that the charm allowed for eternal friendship and was thought to "scare off" spirits. The user of which posted it on the internet however seemed to vanish from existence not long after. The charm vanished, but resurfaced in the next year. It became a commonly used charm for teenagers and young adults, all of whom would vanish after performing it. Many would never be seen again. In late 2012, the 4 (or more) characters that exist in Dead Winter perform the charm... and are all transported to the remains of Polaris. Character Section '''Please, only modify this to add or fix your own character. Do NOT mess with someone elses character unless given permission to do so. As well, please follow a similar format to that of the CP Wiki characters. You are fully permitted to make the character based off of yourself, or to have someone completely different; as well as being allowed to own more than 1 character, but no more than 4. As well, please state that the character is yours by adding your username in another detail of your character. Thanks.' Name: Semyon Petrovl. Alias: xSeiko Age: 17. Gender: Male. Status: Alive. Likes: Looking after his friends, his balaclava and ushanka and computers. Dislikes: Selfish people, blood (and death) and those who hurt his friends. Personality: Timid and shy, but cocky when he is with his friends. He likes to be the guy who doesn't have to do much in terms of leadership, and is generally quite bad at making decisions in a tight situation. However he makes up for this in spirit, and during the events of Dead Winter he is constantly giving his team moral support. Strengths: He is defensive about his friends, and in the event that they are hurt or injured he is able to take command of a situation and take on any attackers that they encounter. As well, he is very much unaffected by the surroundings of Dead Winter as well as the horrific past they encounter when exploring the town. Weaknesses: Due to his shy nature, he is very untrusting of those outside of his friends and has developed a bit of a social anxiety which leads him to having trouble in making contact with those he meets in Polaris outside of his friends. Background: At a young age, Semyon and his family moved to Britain. Whilst there, he learned to speak English but because of his Russian descent he became a large target for bullies existing in his school. He integrated into a small group of friends, and mostly did not speak to anyone outside of the latter group. During his free time outside of school, Semyon became very interested in the military as well as weapons in general. He took up a personal training of wielding a knife and every week for a short amount of time he would venture into a nearby forest and train. During such trainings, he took up wearing a balaclava to conceal his identity as well as a russian ushanka. At the age of 16, bullies from his school had thought it be fun to pick on several of his friends as well as himself. In a violent outburst, he attacked the bullies and in the process almost killed a few of the group using his knife. After the incident, he became much more secluded and began to skip school on a constant basis, with the only time he left his home being to continue training himself. Because of his seclusion from the world, he became an active viewer of the internet and made several friends online. The next year, in which he was 17 and soon to be 18, he met up with several of such friends to perform a charm they had found on the internet. After that, his story comes to a halt. Name: Nikolai Gromarov. Alias: ChaosRaven. Age: 22. Gender: Male. Status: Alive. Likes: Protecting others, Science and Technology. Dislikes: Being alone, Being betrayed, Bullies. Personality: Kind and caring, but known to be shy. He is known for shying away and remaining silent in larger groups. Also years of bullying and pain has built up a wall of distrust leaving a stern exterior, During the events of Dead Winter he is constantly on the lookout to help others regardless of the cost. Strengths: He is very creative in his thought process and able to think for himself and take initiative when the need arises. He is keen to protect others in his group without worry or regret. Weaknesses: He is prone to becoming scared when under pressure. Also the environment of Dead Winter gives ample opportunitites to become lost and alone. He cannot trust people very easily due to an incident in his past..... Background: Nikolai was born into a middle class family alongside a brother and sister. Throughout his school life, Nikolai was always the victim of bullying and generally looked down upon but everyone for his failure to defend himself as he always relied on his older siblings. At the age of 16 his brother left to join the OMON Special forces unit while his sister kept by his side as they went to college, however darkness lied on the horizon..... At age 19 news of his brothers death arrived, stating insubordination causing slander towards the family. The same time Nikolai found love and began a relationship with a girl from his class, but sorrow loomed heavily.... At age 20 his sister was attacked and sexually assaulted by a gang that broke into his home, Nikolai did his best to defend his sister, but upon seeing his girlfriend as part of the gang, something shattered within him as his girlfriend attacked him wounding him to an inch of his life. The gang eventually left as Nikolai used what strength he had left to proceed over to his critcally wounded sister....he held the 19 year old as her body heat drained from her...she whispered... "Nikolai.....help....m...e.." the body ceased to function in a pool of thier combined blood. His parents were also found murdered shortly afterwards....Nikolai closed his heart from that moment onward..... After recovery, and 2 years of training, Nikolai still has the memories of that day fresh in his mind.... the past haunting him at every moment... Name: Kitty Sakurai. Alias: KittySakurai. Age: 17. Gender: Female. Status: Alive. Likes: Animals, Cooking, Learning Martial Arts, Running. Dislikes: Heights, Blood,Darkness, Water, Bullies, Being alone. Personality: She is very hyperactive and loud. But she is also very violent towards people who people who upset her or upset her friends. She always acts like a happy and joyful person whenever she is with her friends however she is actually a very secrective person. She is very determined to make others happy even if it means her getting hurt in the process. Strengths: She is physically strong and able to knock everything out of her path to reach her goal and able to tend to others who have been hurt mentally easy and make them calm. Weaknesses: She is very easially distracted and often wonders off on her own without realising.whenever she is faced with her fears (read dislikes) she becomes terribly frightened which would cause her to become in a sort of paralyzed state. Background: Her parents were killed in a car accident a day after her 10th birthday, afterwards her and her younger sister were adopted but by seperate people, whilst her younger sister went to a nice loving family, she was left with a abusive foster father named Phil and a alcoholic foster mother named Jane. Kitty was forced to stay with them and was abused by them both for almost a year by being hit and pushed around. until Phil had enough of Kitty and Janes alcoholic behaviour and locked them in a house to try and kill them both. Kitty had survived and phil was put in jail, however Jane died due to many burns and being crushed by several floor boards. Kitty now lives in an appartment with her new foster mother Susanna. Her little sister also visits her on a weekly baisis. Name: Vikram Randalwa Alias: SahilD Age: 17 Gender: Male Satus: Alive Likes: Knives, Nice people, Hand to hand combat, Safety of the ones he loves, Guns Dislikes: Immutare people, Rudeness, Racism, Hipsters, Danger, Explosives, being alone Personality: On the outside he seems to be perpetually angry but in reality he is a Nice and caring man. . When situations arise when his life is in danger He acts on impulse and doesn't think things through. He values the life of others above his in every situation. Strengths: He can find a way out of any pickle he gets himself into, weather it involves out smarting or brute force. very skilled in Hand to Hand combat. Weaknesses: Gets startled very easily. Has Autopobia. Very short temper. Background: Vikram (Formaly known as Lucky Saghadi) was aspiring to join the Indian National Army to get away from his home life. His Parents were very abusive and strict. He was always Bullyed in school. He never got the respect he thrived for. The only person who would actually talk to him was his childhood friend Happy. They were the cloesest of friends nothing could seperate them. One day on there way back to their village Happy had gotten into a fight with one of the local troublemakers. Vikram tried to protect him but was knocked unconscience. When he awoke he had found a knife in his and his best friend next to him...Gutted open like a fish. And was then aressted for murder. He was found guilty and was sentenced to death. Before the day of his exicution he had escaped and fled his home state of Goa. He had fled to the north into Punjab and joined the Indian army under the name Vikram Randalwa. Name: Robert Age: 17 Gender: Male Status: Alive Likes: liqour ,killing, watching pain ,getting bad stuff to happen to his friends ,programing ,fixing tech. Dislikes: Happy endings, Vikram, not fixing tech, when his flask is empty Personality: He tries to maintain his cool so people dont know how he is on this inside.....a person that wishes to kill each and every one of his freinds brutaly Strengths: He is an advanced engineer able to fix all but those machines of alien decent. Weaknesses: When he is around his flask he must drink it to cheer up or keep him calm. Has nervous breakdowns alot in bad situations. Background: Got kidnapped by russains as a kid and grew up learning the most advanced hacking and repair in technologys but ecsaped when he was 15 and was on the run for a year when he managed to settle down in a small town by getting a job to pay for an apartment. He started going to the school where he made some freinds and some enemys. His hatred for the world keeps growing on as changes go on around him. When he is in polaris he has to use his abilitys alot to keep him and his friends alive though sometimes he questions why is he helping them. Name: Asume Kisamini Alias: xSeiko Age: 23 Gender: Female Status: Dead, remains as a Spirit. Likes: Being with someone, her cat and sunny days. Dislikes: Ghosts, people who don't listen and death. Personality: Friendly and kind to everyone around her. She acts shy when meeting a new person, but is quick to getting to know them. However, after her death her body became the possession of spirits within Polaris and her spirit is constantly fighting between the two; her own control of that of the spirits of the town. She attempts to help the cast of Dead Winter as much as she can, and though she wants them to escape she also wants them to "free her soul"; an act that will let her live again. Strengths: She is willing to do anything to help the people around her and has numerous times thrown away her own needs for them. As well, she has a strong mind. But upon her death, the latter factor dwindled and she is constantly thrown into immense pain when she begins to lose her mind (shown by her gripping her head and screaming). However she continues to try and help the cast to escape Polaris. Weaknesses: Asume is afraid of death, and at one point in life became severely depressed after a co-worker's death. She recovered. When she was killed in Polaris, she lived on as a spirit. She wishes for none of the main cast to "see her"; afraid of her own body; sadly, in the act of "freeing her" it involves her body and she must forcibly fight off her fear. Background: Asume was berrated as a young child, and abused by her parents. She found friendship with a nearby neighbour, and grew up under them. After leaving school and taking on jobs, she found one that involved a lot of paper work but she enjoyed it. One day, she found a charm that took people to "view the beauty of Polaris". She posted it onto her computer to save it, intending to use it at some point, but accidentally posted it onto the public internet and thus creating numerous people to become sucked into Polaris as a result of her error. After realizing this mistake, she grew a deep depression and decided to use the charm herself. After entering Polaris, she quickly began to suffer from the immense cold and was eventually dropped to exhaustion and hypothermia, in which she was promptly killed by the spirits of the town. Her body was frozen in place, and much of her skin remains intact and unaffected by decomposure. Her spirit lived on, an she attempts to use this form to help those who become trapped in Polaris like she did. However, her spirit became two personalities; one of her own and another of the vengeful spirits. Asume is constantly in a fight to control her body and cause no harm to anyone, but a lot of the time she fails to do so. Her "evil" form wields a bloodied ice pick used mostly for smashing a victim's bones and cranium to kill them. At times, she is filled with incredible amounts of pain and screams loudly because of it; mostly fading away quickly after doing so. Appearance: Asume stands around 5' 7'' tall, and weights only 105lbs. ''She has long blonde hair flowing down past her shoulders, and part of it covering her right eye. She wears a bright yellow undershirt with a white overcoat, as well as light-grey trousers. As a spirit, she appears faintly blue with small trace of her actual appearance. Name: Sergei *REDACTED* Alias: Chaosraven Age: 56 Gender: Male Status: Alive Likes: Guns, Surviving, His comrades Dislikes: Recklessness, Politics, Those who wish to hurt his comrades, Advanced technology. Personality: While Sergei showed a battle hardened exterior, he is a kind man and more than willing to help others out in times of great need and take them under his wing. He has already made a decision that no one should ever have to make....and the cost of that decision cost him something dear....... Strengths: Having Millitary training and experience under his belt, Sergei can read combat situations before they even begin to unfold, His survival skills also comes from a long standing histroy in the military. Weaknesses: Unfortuantely the technological advancements over the years have left Sergei at a disadvantage as he has had little to no experience in using computers and the like, hampering him in information gathering electronically. BackStory: Little is known of Sergei's early history......except he was the kinda kid who always helped out the little guy. At age 21 Sergei joined the military as standard frontline infantry and after 10 years and a mixture of both training and live combat, Sergei never lost his edge, earning him countless promotions on the battlefield. At age 42 Sergei fell out with a number of senior officers and commanders over several incidents which let to the *File access terminated, your superior has been informed and is en route, have a nice day.* At age 50 Sergei was second in command of a platoon of soldiers sent to investigate the border between Russia and Ukraine, during the investigation, they found a slave ring run by high ranking officers not only from the ukranian army...but of thier own as well. The order to open fire and kill all of the civilians in the area was given by the platoon leader who then lost his mind to PTSD, Sergei and those willing to listen to the experienced veteran went to evac the area immediantly but one by one sergei watched as the very troops under his watch were gunned down and killed with the most extreme of malice as thier superiors watched and laughed like dogs. Sergei killed all of them where they stood and afterwards shed a single tear for those who died under him. After a court marshall and hearing ,Sergei was demoted from major down to 1st sergent and was sent as punishment to watch over the reconstruction efforts in the town of Polaris and protect key personnel with other soldiers. During the 6 years there, he made a few comrades...but the peace was soon shattered. Out of all the personnel who survived ...Sergei and his team were left behind.